Hunter x Chronicles
by BlackRose404
Summary: What happend after the Hunter X OVA? What happend to the Genei Ryodan? Whats gonna happend if other people (female) come into the gangs lives?


Desclaimer: I don't own hunter x hunter nor it's characters. I only borrowed them from their creator, Yoshihiro Togashi and added some of my own original characters.

"Hi Everybody, I  am reporter Zenari Gail and I have just finished an exclusive interview with the world famous, Hunter X Barkada. We have discussed a lot of thngs which most of you fine fans of theirs might already know about but did you actually know that they have girlfriends? That's right! girlfriends!… What's that?… Their girlfriends' names?… Well I first asked Killua about that and this is what he had to say… What's that again?… How they met them? Well you'll find out soon enough… (turns on a tape recorder. Killua's voice comes out.)"

" It was a fine day. A day like any other. I didn't have anything to do back at the hotel so I decided to take a walk. I was walking in a busy street full of stoes and big buildings lining the street with cars honking as the traffic slowly began moving. I started thingking of what had happened to me and the guys from the time I met Gon, to the time with the Genei Ryodan incident. It has been 5 years since then. I thought about what I had learned and experienced. I thought about it really hard that my mind just fluttered away into another dimension. I didn't realize were my feet took me until...."

(Flashback)  Beep…beep…screetch… A taxi heads strait for Killua. 

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

Beep…beep…screetch… A taxi heads strait for Killua. He manages to dodge it. The taxi stops as it almost hits a post. The taxi driver gets out of the car.

"Hey boy, are you trying to commit suicide? Watch where you're going will you" shouted the angry taxi driver.

"Oh, Im really sorry mister I hope your car isn't damaged" Killua says as he bows down, hoping to make amends.

"For your sake I hope it isn't. Huh, teenagers these days. They think their lives are expendable." says the taxi driver as he gets back into the car and drives away.

"Phew, that was close. Luckily I managed to see that taxi just in time to dodge it. By the way, Where am I?" The 18-year-old Killua asks himself as he examines his surroundings.

It had been five years since the Genei Ryodan incident. It was all over. The Genei Ryodan was dismanttled and there was nothing left to do. For the others that is. But for Kurapika it was the start for the search for each of his comrads red eyes. Somehow Killua felt guilty to leave his friend alone to search by himself so he decided to help him. That led to Gon and Leorio helping him as well too.

Killua finds himself in a what seems to be a residential district. The whole block was lined with white houses and lush green lawns with fences painted white. It almost looked like he was in a movie set for an american movie but it looked all too real to be just a movie set.

"Now where have I wandered off to?" He thought.

                He turned around trying to remember where he had gone but all seemed blank. He walked a few steps but still couldn't recognize anything. He walked further and further until he couldn't walk anymore. By that time, it was almost lunch and he still couldn't remember where he was. He found himself in a small park with green benches lining the brick path and a huge fountain in the middle. He decided to rest for a while and went to sit on an unoccupied bench near the fountain. Before he could even reach the fountain, he stopped because something near a big tree to his left caught his eye. He turned to look and saw a person standing beside the tree. The person had his back towards Killua but his resemblance reminded him of Hisuka only with a skirt. A SKIRT! Sure He's seen guys wearing skirts before (Kurapika) but Hisuka? (Imagine! Hisuka with a skirt!). Oh boy, that really got his funny bone working. He couldn't stand the thought that he just bursted with laughter. With all that racket he was causing no wonder he was noticed. HE WAS NOTICED!? QUICK RUN FOR YOR LIFE! 

The person turned around and looked at Killua with an angry expression. Killua, who was now bending down, hugging his stomach as if to stop it from aching from all that laughing, looked up and saw the person turn around. His expression suddendly changed as he looked at the persons face. That Hisuka-like person that he thought was a he, turned out to be a she and a very beautiful she at that. His face which was blue from laughing now turned red as he was looking at how the girl's dark green eyes were trying to hypnotize him. He felt like he was face to face with an angel. He felt like he was in a dream as he saw his angel slowly walking towards him. Mezmarized by her beauty, he froze like a human icicle. He didn't know what to do and just stood there. His dream finally became a nightmare as he saw her step in front of him and put her hands on her waist and say…

"Were you laughing at me? Huh, were you laughing at me? She threatens as she pushes him.           

"I, I" stammers Killua.

"You what? You've got guts to have laughed at me. Are you looking for a fight? Huh!" says she as she clenches her fists and starts hitting Killua lightly on the shoulder as if asking for a fight.

Wow, How convinient. His angel turned out to be a monsterous tomboy and no wonder Killua mistook her for Hisuka, her hair was cut so short and tomboyish that it looked like Hisuka's hair when its wet.

                At that point, Killua was helpless as a kitten. He didn't want to hurt her but he just had to get out of there alive too. Then, another girl with long, black hair dressed in a white hanging sleveless blouse and a green skirt came to the rescue.

"Hey nechan, stop that" said the girl. "We have alot more things to do. Remember?"

"You're right. I have alot more important things to do than to waste my time beating this guy to a pulp. You're lucky I'll let you live this time" says the tomboyish girl as she turns to leave.

                Oh boy, her gesture of leaving really woke him up. Hey Killua, Its about time you spoke. Go ahead. Say something. She's not gonna bite. I hope.

"Uh, bye" he said shakily.

                The tomboyish girl then gave him a f*ck you sign behind her back as she walks away with her sister beside her. Killua stared at them as they walked further and further and finally sighed. At that very moment, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. His face turned white as he screamed from fright.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you" said Gon.

"Don't ever do that again" Killua said angrily. "I thought my heart went out of my body back there. You scared me"

"Really? I've never seen you this scared ever since we caught that fish during the Hunter Exam" replied Gon mockingly.

"Hey, that's another story!"

"Whatever, and by the way, where have you been all day?

"Uh, sight-seeing, then I got lost."

"Oh boy, Anyways, Kurapika found some leads that might help us find one of his comrades eyes."

"So?"

"So, let's get going" Gon says as he starts to walk.

Gon with Killua tries to find their way back to the hotel but on the way…

"Hey Killua, who was that girl you said good bye to?" asked Gon innocently.

"Huh, what girl? What are you talking about?" Killua said blushing bright red.

"You know that tomboyish girl you were talking to back at the park. You like her don't you?"

"What! What are you saying?"

"Don't try that, I don't know her, stuff on me! Come on, don't hide it. We're already 18. It's but natural."

"No way! Their's nothing going on!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Cause you're asking such silly stuff!"

"Come on admit it!" he says as he pushes Killua teasingly.

Killua just stuck out his tounge and ran off.

"This is unexpected. Killua likes this girl but wouldn't tell me, his bestfriend. Oy! Killua! Matte!"

They ran the rest of the way back to their hotel and immediately went back up to their room.. When they opened the door they found Leorio seated in front of the T.V. scanning the channels while stuffing his face with a sandwhich. Kurapika was sitting crosslegged on the couch with a book in one hand and a sandwhich in the other.

"Hey, its about time you two came back. Where were you Killua?" asked their 24-year-old friend, Leorio while handing him a sandwhich.

"Like I said to Gon, I went sight-seeing then I got lost."

"I found him in the park half-way to the other side of town. And I did get him back here right on time." said Gon as he was munching on a sandwhich he took from the table.

"And speaking of the time…" interrupted Kurapika like the serious 20-year-old that he is. "Its about time we planned on our next move." He said as he finishes his sandwhich.

He picks up the newspaper that was lying on a table in front of him and opens it to a specific page then tosses it back down. He points to an article and stares at the others. Gon comes closer to take a better look.

"Its an advertisement for a tournament" says Gon with his mouth half full.

"exactly" answers Kurapika.

"The group who wins will be awarded a pair of red eyes from the tribe of Kuruta. Now, is everyone willing to join? Remember, in this tournament you could very well lose your life so its better to back out as early as possible. Well, does anyone want to back out?"

No one raises their hands.

"Good, everyone is willing to cooperate. Now all we need to do is to discuss our line-up."

"Line-up?" asks Leorio.

"It says here that each team must be composed of four members. There should be an introductionist, a vine, a thorn, and a root." Says Kurapika reading out loud a section of the newspaper.

"Vine, thorn, root? Whats that for anyway?" Gon questions.

"Its how they figure who's up against who" replies Killua. "Ive encountered this kind of tournament before. They let you chose a position and that's how they figure who your up against. That way the only thing they'll worry about is what to do if a contestant dies and which team is up against which team. Your opponent depends on your postion. For example, if you are the root then you will be fighting against the opposing teams root. Get it?"

"Oh"

"The introductionists job is easy. They usually don't fight. They just introduce their members but in case the players tie at the end, the introductionists settles everything."

"Now let's pick positions" announces Kurapika. "Killua?"

"I'll be the thorn."

"Leorio?"

"Can I be the introductionist?"

"Gon?"

"Um, root is good. I guess."

"That laeves me with the vine. Now that everythings settled, let's get ourselves registered" says Kurapika while writing something on a small piece of paper.

                They left the hotel and were guided by Kurapika to a very tall building called the Layson Towers. They went in and found themselves surrounded by unfamiliar people. Then a tall lady in a black t-shirt with a puple tournament emblem printed on it approached them and said…

"Gentlemen, may I help you?"

"I'll handle this" said Leorio. "Actually, yes. Were here to join the tournament." He said with a smile.

" Then please come this way." She said.

They were led to the elevator and were taken down to level B3. When the elevator doors slid open, their guide stepped out and faced them saying…

"Welcome to the Amethyst dome were the Crimson-Eyes tournament will be held."

When they stepped out, they found themselves in what appears to be a huge fighting arena. In the middle was a large hexagonal shaped platform surrounded by a moat of nothingness with purple lights shining from inside it. And from that moat rose rows of seats that extended until the walls of this gigantic cube area.

"Wow! So this is where we will be fighting." says Killua.

"Its huge!" said Leorio.

"What's that thing?" asks Gon while pointing at the moat.

 "That is what we call the pit. If you fall down there, who knows what will happened. And now if you will kindly please follow me, I will be guiding you to where you will be signing up." says the young lady.

                They followed and were brought to an area in the back rooms filled with all sorts of weird people. They were then given pieces of paper and pens and asked to sit at a group of chairs which were set in a circle formation near the wall. 

"Please fill-up these forms and then line up there" pointing at a booth. "Give it to the girl in the counter." said the lady before she left.

"Date of Birth? Favorite Color? What do they need that for?" asks Leorio as he scans his form.

"I don't know but just answer them anyway." replies Kurapika.

They answered the forms and finished shortly after. Then they were already lining up were the girl had told them to with Gon at the front followed by Killua, then Kurapika and Leorio.

"This is gonna take forever!" Killua said looking at the long row of people in front of him. He sighs and looks around at the other people.  

His "cat ears" perch up as he glances at the group sitting near the door. He was right. He knew he recognized that hair. But he still couldn't believe it. He squinted his eyes to make sure and it really was her. It was that beautiful girl he met at the park earlier.

"Wait, what is she doing here?" He asked himself. "Unless, she's gonna join!" He says in alow joyful tone as he stares at her. "This is so great! If she joins that means she has to watch me fight and she might even like me! Hehehe! Here's my chance to show off."

"Killua, the line's already moving." Says Kurapika.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah."

They finished registering and were informed that tomorrow will be the preliminaries where all the groups' strengths and weaknessses will be measured and this is were the 8 most powerful groups will be selected to compete in the tournament. The match would be held tomorrow at 10:00AM. After hearing this, they decided to go back to the hotel and do some training to prepare for their fight tomorrow. They headed towards the door but Killua pauses for a moment. He looks around hoping to catch a last glimpse at his dream girl but instead he sees Gon bump into that long haired girl his dream girl was with.

(Bump) "Ah, Gomenasai! I should have been watching were I was going." Says the long haired girl.

"Uh, yeah" replies Gon as he looks at the girl's face closely as she moves away from him.

"Oy" Killua says while snapping his fingers in front of  Gon's face.

Gon snaps out of his tranze

"Coming" he says while taking a last glance at the girl.

Back at the hotel, Gon lies down on the bed with Kurapika sitting on a chair in front of him. Killua was sitting on the other bed and Leorio was seated in front of a desk.

"What a pretty girl" Gon says while thinking of the cute girl he saw a while ago.

"Excuse me, What?" says Kurapika thinking that Gon was talking about him.

"Ah, No, not you" Gon counters with an embarrassed expression.

"Then who" teased Killua.

"Uh nothing, nobody, hehehe" he says blushing bright red.

"Ooh, don't deny" says Killua as he throws a pillow straight at Gon's face.

"I'm not denying because its not true! Besides, I even caught Killua seeing a girl at the park this morning!"

Gon says as he counters.

He misses and the pillow hits Leorio.

"Hey" Leorio, annoyed, tries to hit Gon but hits Kurapika instead.

Kurapika catches the pillow and hits the unsuspecting Killua. Then everybody hits everybody else in a heated pillow fight.

The next day,

"Its five in the morning and our match isnt gonna start for at least five hours so why in the world did you wake me up!" screamed the sleepy pissed-off Leorio.

"The earlier we wake up, the earlier we'll be able to start our training." Replied Kurapika.

"What a lame excuse!" shouted Leorio.

"Can we get something to eat at least?" said Gon while supporting the sleeping Killua.

"Ok ok. Then lets go find breakfast if that's any better."

The quartet then headed off to look for some place to eat. 20 minutes later, they were comfortably seated on high stools in a diner a few blocks from their hotel. The diner looked more like a disco bar rather than a restaurant because there weren't tables and bench chairs that were bolted to the floor rather a long table with stools and a few separate tables with wooden chairs. There weren't that many people so their order arrived immediately after they've ordered.

"Food! And it smells great!" Gon said having the first bite of his pancakes. "Oishi!"

"You said it" says Leorio with a simle on his face.

With that, he turns around just in time to see a young lady about his age turn around trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Rei? Rei Gale? Is that you?" asks Leorio.

The girl pauses as if having second thoughts then slowly turns around. Leorio's face lights up as a familiar face appears before him.

"Hi" says Rei uneasily.

"Hey, How are you? Long time no see"

"Just fine. How long has it been?" she replies without ever looking at Leorio's face.

Shrugs his shoulders and asks "So, are you alone or are you with somebody?"

"I'm with my nieces not that you'd need any company" she says while glancing at Kurapika who was seated beside Leorio eating a vegetable salad.

(A vegetable salad early in the morning? You'd better visit _the room_ before you fight!)

"Oh you got it all wrong. You see, He just looks like a girl but he's really a guy." Defended Leorio.

"Whatever you say. Look, I really ought to be going back now before my neices freak out. It was kinda nice meeting you thought" she says as she turns to leave.

"See you" says Leorio saying farewell. "AH!" he shouted as something suddendly poked him at the back.

"Are you alright?" asks Kurapika

"Man, you could have given me a heart attack" says Leorio, panting.

"Gomenasai" apologizes Kurapika. "So, who was she?"

"Huh? Oh, she was my X" He wispers while facing down at a cup of coffee which was laid on the table in front of him.

"Really? So what happened?"

"The accident with my friend happened so I left the island to become a doctor. She didn't want me to go but I did anyway so she got angry."

"Then she left you?"

 -SILENCE-

 "I'm sorry" added Kurapika

"Nah, don't worry it happened a long time ago. Ah, just forget about it and finish eating before everything gets cold" 

*****

"Yawn, why do I always have to do the shopping?" complained Killua while sipping a tumbler filled with orange juice which he carried in one hand and a plastic bag full of groceries in the other. 

                Killua didn't feel hungry that morning so he was _forcibly asked_ if he could buy some groceries but declined. In the end he didn't have any choice but to give in to the request. He had just finished buying and was returning back to the diner when he thought he was being followed. He had a strong gut feeling that he should know who it was so he inconspicuosly ran across the street and entered a busy coffee shop. He ducked under a table near the door and waited for his persuer to enter. Horror struck him as he recognized the face. It was the blue-haired girl, Machi. The girl that was one of the members of the Genei Ryodan. He couldn't forget her face because it had been several times that he had encounters with her in the past.

"It's her. What's she doing here? Why is she following me? Could it be that the Genei Ryodan is looking for Kurapika? Could it be that they want revenge for their leader?" He questioned himself in his mind. 

His heart raced and his body turned ice cold as he saw her head strait for where he was hiding. His blood racing, his sweat dripping, his body turning white. He thought it was all over. He thought he would be discovered but was surprised when he saw her walk past him and straight for the counter. He was somehow relieved but his problems didn't stop there. He had to escape and return safely to his friends and tell them what he saw. 

"Phew, it was a good thing that she didn't see me or did she? I'm safe for now but I gotta get outta here. I'll just run out and hope that she won't see me. I'll do it on the count of three. 1, 2, 3!"

He ran as hard as he could never looking back, never stopping. He didn't think of anything else but concentrated on reaching the diner. It was just after a few minutes that he realized that he was already far away from the shop and was safe to rest. He stopped for a while and panted to reclaim his breath then he started to jog towards the diner. After a few minutes, he arrived in front of the diner. He couldn't think of anything else but what he had just experienced that he just bargged in through the door and the next thing he knew was that his face was headed strait for the floor.

"Ouch! Hey, watch were you're going will you!" he heard someone say.

He looks up and was surprised to see who he had just ran into.

"You again?!" the girl added when she saw Killua's face.

"Yeah, me again" Killua managed to say.

"Were you following me?"

"Uh, why should I? It's just coincidence I guess."

"Well you better not let me catch you following me" the girl says turning to leave.

"Hey" Killua says as he grabs her shoulder before the girl could leave.

The girl just stares at him and says "What?"

"We had a bad start at the park earlier and I just wanted to apologize for laughing at you. It's just that I mistook you for somebody else. So…"

"So..?"

"So I guess if we could start over that would be great. I don't usually laugh at people in our first encounter you know."

"I guess"

"My name is Killua"

"last name?"

"Just ignore it"

"Ok Killua Justignoreit. I don't usually give my name to any guys but…  My name is Kimberly Gale"

"Its nice to meet you Ms. Gale"

"Please just call me Kim. Ms. Gale sounds like a beauty contest. Eww! Oh, I gotta go. Nice meeting you Killua." She said as he hears someone calling her name.

"Nice meeting you too"

"Hey Killua!" Gon calls out.

"Hey" he says as he approaches Gon.

Gon stands up and pokes Killua in the chest with his elbow.

"Is it just coincidence or Fate?! You two are destined I can tell."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, the girl from the park and you, meeting again. Its really fate! Nice job with the shoulder grabbing. And what taste you've got. Falling for a tomboy."

"You're imagining things."

"Liar!"

"OK, Well at least I know her name. Not like some people I know who fell for a nameless long-haired girl who happends to be Kimberly's sister.

"Kimberly?"

"Hehehe! She gave me her name!"

"Her sister? Really!"

"I saw your girl call Kimberly her sister yesterday at the park."

"She's not my girl! And she was there? I didn't notice."

"She? What are you two talking about?" interrupted Kurapika.

"Uh, nothing!" Gon and Killua said in chorus.

"Well let's go guys. We've got a lot of training to do!" said Leorio as he headed for the door.

The quartet headed back to their hotel room and spent the last remaining 4 hours for serious training. It was then finally time for the prelim. to begin. They were already ready and waiting behind the door that separated the locker room from the arena then after hearing the signal horn, the door opened and a light shone from the arena. They stepped out and were greeted by a roaring crowd.

"This is it. The start of the preliminaries." Said Kurapika his heart beating faster.

Cont…

Note: So there you have it. The first chapter of my fanfic, Hunter X Chronicles. Hope you liked it considering that I'm only a beginner. Until next uploading! =)


End file.
